The invention concerns a process for deburring edges on an object. The invention also includes a device for deburring edges on an object having an axis of rotation.
In the formation of edges on objects of all type, burrs are often left on the edges and must be removed for certain areas of application. In particular on objects which because of their application require a sharp-edged structure, careful deburring is essential. Careful deburring means that the burrs are completely removed but the object retains the sharp edges created during production.
In the production of cutting tools, a burr forms at the transition from the machined to unmachined surfaces. These burrs must be removed before first use of the cutting tool. Conventional deburring methods include finishing the cut edges by grinding, brushing or other mechanical abrasion processes. Polishing processes are also known in which the burrs are removed electrolytically.
In the deburring processes according to the state of the art, it has proved disadvantageous that both mechanical and the electrolytic deburring lead to a more or less pronounced rounding of the edges and hence for example a loss of cutting quality of such reworked cutting tools.
In addition to the said cutting tools in the area of tool technology, there are for example objects in the field of medical technology which require a high edge sharpness, such as for example self-cutting implants. Another area is machine technology where for example a turbine blade could be considered.
The invention is therefore based on the task of creating a process of the type described initially with which edges can be deburred in a careful manner without damage or rounding.
A further aim of the objective is to prepare a device for deburring edges on an object with an axis of rotation such as milling cutter, drill or thread cutter.